A Play to Win Her Heart
by LadyRaven2186
Summary: When the school play is starting can Ken tell the girl he loves how he feels before someone else does?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am back with another story. This is not a sequel to Past Lives Return but something that I got in my head while I was writing that story and listening to my Phantom of the Opera soundtrack. So I am going to write something pertaining to that. But in this story I need Osamu to be alive and in school with the others though he is not a Digidestined and Ken still is.

Yes I will be using their Japanese names in this story.

Okay so here is A Play to win her Heart.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 1: Will you take the part?

Hikari Yagami was up getting ready for school. As she put her uniform on she sometimes wishes she didn't have to wear it and misses the freedom of primary school. Hikari walked to her desk and saw her D-3 sitting there. It has been 3 years since they destroyed MaloMyotismon and had last seen Gatomon. But she was happy to know that there hadn't been any danger in the Digital World since then. Maybe one day she would convince Koushiro to e-mail Gennai so they all could see their Digimon Partners.

"Hikari you better hurry or you will be late."

"Okay mom. I am just about ready."

Before she left she told her mother she would be home late because she was going to try out for the school play. When her mother asked if she was trying out for the lead and Hikari told her no. The part she was trying out for focused more on dancing which is what she liked about it. And she wouldn't have to worry about learning many lines. She said goodbye to her mother and left for school.

While Hikari was walking to school she met up with Daisuke and Ken. Ken had transferred schools after MaloMyotismon's defeat. Asking his mother to be closer to his friends. Unfortunately that meant his brother transferred too so they could be together. She knew that his mother wanted Osamu to keep and eye on him.

"So how was your weekend Hikari?"

"Nothing new Daisuke. Same old, same old. Practice some new dance moves for the team."

"That is cool. I heard you are trying out for the play."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Oh you know Takeru can't keep a secret."

"Actually he can so what did you do to get it out of him?"

"Hikari I am shocked that you think I would force information out of him."

"Ken?"

"He asked Takeru to play goalie to help him practice and Daisuke was kicked ball after ball at him. He finally broke when he couldn't keep up any more."

"You're a traitor Ken."

"What she asked and I answered. And besides you never told me to keep it a secret what you did."

The teens entered the school and in a sea of people Hikari saw the one person she was looking forward to seeing. She just hoped that her friend would say yes to going with her after school. She wanted someone to support her so she wouldn't be alone. Hikari ran up to the girl and Daisuke and Ken just watched her go.

"Miyako!"

"Oh hey Hikari. What's up?"

"Well I have a question for you?"

"Sure shoot."

Ken just watched the girl talk. He just blushed as he looked at her. Miyako had her long lilac hair in a high ponytail. She had grown it out longer in the last 3 years. Her green skirt stopping just above her knees. She and Hikari both didn't shorten their skirts like a lot of the girls did and he knew she didn't need to do that to be beautiful. He blushed when he saw her smile at Hikari and then the girl hugged Miyako. Whatever Hikari was talking to her about and asked her she must have agreed.

"So are you going to ask her out this year?"

"Huh?"

"Miyako you idiot? You finally going to ask her out this year or what?"

"I don't know Daisuke. She doesn't seem like she wants to be anything different than friends."

"You don't know that unless you try."

Ken knew he was right. She did have a crush on him back in the day but it seemed she didn't have those feeling anymore. It was especially harder for him to talk to her when someone else was around. And in that moment that person went up to her and Hikari.

"Good morning Osamu."

"Hikari, and good morning Miyako. Are you trying out for the play this afternoon?"

"Me no I'm not. But Hikari is."

"Well I thought I might try out. See if maybe I could act."

"I am sure you can. You seem to be able to do everything else."

"Well I sure do try Miyako. Well I better head to class. See you around Miyako. Hikari."

The girls just watched him leave. Miyako could only roll her eyes at the older teen. It seemed that since he and Ken transferred school he had his eyes set on her for some reason or another. Miyako looked to her friend who had a smile on her face.

"What is it Hikari?"

"He likes you."

"Oh please. I am not interested in him."

"Because he isn't Ken."

Miyako stopped in her tracks. She heard Hikari let out a little giggle. She knew her friend had hit the nail on the head. Osamu wasn't Ken. Hikari looked over her friends shoulder and saw Ken and Daisuke start to walk this way. "Speak of the devil," she whispered to her friend. Miyako turned quickly and saw him.

"Good morning Ken, Daisuke."

"Hey good morning Miyako. So," Daisuke said while walked to stand next to Hikari. He put his arm around her shoulders and she moved closer to her. "What did Hikari ask you?"

"Oh well she asked me to go with her to the audition for the play today. For support."

"I would have gone with you."

"I know you would Daisuke," Hikari leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Besides we have soccer practice this afternoon."

"Shit I forgot!"

"Language Daisuke."

"Oh there you are Takeru. I wanted to ask you to borrow your English notebook?"

"And why would you want that Daisuke?"

"Because I suck at English. And you are good at it."

"So it Ken."

"Yeah I know but I already have his science and history notebooks. Come on Takeru help a brother out."

"Sorry Daisuke I need it. I am helping Himeko with English so I need my notebook to help her study."

"Sure I get it. Your girlfriend is more important than helping your best friend."

"Daisuke if you stop by the Auditorium after your practice while I am is trying out for the play you can borrow mine."

"Why can't you be more like Hikari Takeru?"

"Well we better head to class before we are late. I will talk to you later." Hikari leaned up and kissed Daisuke goodbye heading to class.

Ken and Miyako stood there watching their friends go their separate ways to their classes. Ken then turned to Miyako and gave her a small smile. "We should get to class too. Don't want to be late for Advanced Chemistry."

"Very true. We all know how Mr. Tanaka feels about tardiness."

The day seemed to drag on for Hikari. As the school day drew to a close she was nervous. She knew she could dance that wasn't the problem but the part she was trying out for did have a small song to sing with the main lead. She didn't know if they cast for that part yet or if she knew who was playing the part. The finally bell rang and Hikari went to her locker to grab the rest of her belongings. She walked down the hallway to where Miyako's locker was.

"Are you ready Miyako?"

"I should be asking you that. You are the one trying out for the play not me."

"I wish you would Miyako. That way I have someone I knew and could help me."

"I can still help you with some of the lines Hikari. And besides like you said this part doesn't have a lot of lines."

"Yeah I know but still I need to memorize them."

"You will be fine Hikari. I know it."

The girls stopped at a window overlooking the field. Daisuke and Ken were practicing with the team. The first game of the year was in two weeks. Daisuke kicked the ball and got it in the goal. Hikari let out a little cheer as her boyfriend got the goal.

"Come on Juliet let's get you to your audition," Miyako said as she dragged her friend away from the window.

The girls walked into the Auditorium and Osamu was on the stage. The director was already applauding him and said that he had the part. He smiled and bowed thanking him. He saw the girls had walked in and he jumped from the stage and walked up to them.

"Congrats on getting your part. Who did you try out for?"

"The Phantom."

"Oh he has quite a bit of lines too."

"I will be alright."

"Have they cast for Meg yet?"

"No not yet. There was one girl here trying out but she couldn't dance or sing."

"Oh," Hikari looked down. She was nervous about the singing.

"Don't worry Hikari," Miyako said putting her hand on her friends shoulder. "You got this."

"Thanks Miyako."

"Alright who's next?"

"Oh um, I am. My name is Hikari Yagami and I would like to try out for the part of Meg."

"Alright what qualification for you have? Can you dance?"

"Oh yes I am on the dance squad of the school."

"That is perfect. Can you sing?"

"Um well..."

"Don't be nervous Miss. Yagami. Here is the script. Outlined we have a part where Meg sings with Christine."

"Oh will I be singing with her?"

"We don't have that part cast yet. Would you feel more comfortable with someone singing with you?"

"I would but if you don't have anyone...oh I know Miyako?"

"Um me?"

"Yes please? I could use your support now."

"You know that is not reason I am here."

"Please Miyako? I know you don't want to audition but this is just to help me get the part?"

"Alright Hikari put the sad kitten eyes away I will help. But I am not auditioning for the part."

"Oh thank you Miyako I owe you one."

"You owe me more than one."

Miyako walked up to the stage. The director handed her a script. Miyako read it over quickly looking at the lines she would have to sing. As much as she loved Hikari she could kill her at the moment. She barely heard the director say action and they heard music start playing.

"Christine? Christine?"

"Christine." The director added for the phantom whisper.

Hikari started again. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

While waiting for her part to start Miyako knew Hikari would get her part. Her singing wasn't perfect but with practice she would be perfect. Miyako knew she would have to start soon so she tried to get her nerves in check. She didn't like that Osamu was still sitting there but she just looked at her friend and tried to block him out. It was then she took a deep breath and started her part.

"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here. Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me. He's the unseen genius."

Hikari quickly regained her composure. "Christine you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

"Angel of music guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory!"

"Who is this angel? This..."

 **"Angel of music hide no longer. Secret and strange angel."**

"He's with me even now..."

"You're hands are cold."

"Around me..."

"Your face Christine it's white."

"It frightens me..."

"Don't be frightened."

Hikari then hugged her friend suddenly. Miyako barely caught the girl. Hikari whispered how beautiful she sounded. Miyako looked out of the corner of her eye. She never heard Daisuke and Ken enter the auditorium. Daisuke was clapping and Ken just stood there stunned. Ken knew it was just another thing to add to his list of how perfect Miyako is. Miyako looked back to the director who was also clapping.

"Hikari you have the part of Meg."

"Oh my gosh really?! Thank you Miyako I couldn't do it without you."

"And I think we found our Christine."

"Me? Oh no I said I wasn't auditioning. I was just helping Hikari."

"Miss. Inoue I have looked and listened to a lot of girls trying out for the part of Christine and none of them captured the beauty. Please I am asking you. Will you take the part?"

Miyako just stood there not sure if she should take it or not.

* * *

Okay there is chapter one. This story will not be as long as Past Lives Return but I am not sure how long it will be. Maybe 3-5 chapters at most. Well I hope you all enjoy this. I will hope to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am back with a new chapter. Thank you Jenny for the review. I am glad you liked the first chapter.

Well on with chapter two and I hope you all like this chapter too.

Please review I love feedback good or bad.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 2: Time to think

Miyako had gotten home from school and luckly no one was home. Since starting high school her brother and sisters had finally moved out. But they still helped out at the store when they could. Her sister Chizuru had left school to become a housewife like their mother. Married young and was already expecting her first child. Momoe graduated but didn't go on to college but she is happy working extra at the store so Miyako didn't have to work there as much now that she was in high school.

Miyako walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the table. She was about to walk into her room to start her homework when someone knocked on the door. When she opened the door she wasn't expecting to see who was there.

"Osamu what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured maybe you can help me with my lines and I can help you with yours."

"I never said I was taking the part. The director said I could think it over for two days."

"I know but I wish you would. You have an amazing voice. No one will be able to get it right."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence in me but I said I wasn't auditioning for the play. But since you are here I will help you with your lines for a little while before I start my homework."

"Oh I can help you with that as a thanks if you'd like. I did take those classes two years ago."

"No thank you. I think I can handle it. We can sit in the living room. My parents aren't home so we don't have to hide in my room."

They spent about two hours running lines. Osamu left when her parents came home and thanked her for her help. Before he left he said he wished she would really consider taking the part in the play, which of course, didn't go unheard by her parents. Osamu smiled as the door closed and her parents asking her questions about it.

When he got back to Tamachi and walked into his apartment his parents were in the living room watching TV. "Osamu where have you been?"

"I was at Miyako's." Ken who was in the kitchen then walked in.

"Why were you at Miyako's?"

"She was helping me run lines. We were helping each other."

"She never made the decision to take the part."

"I know but maybe if we practice together she will decide to take the part."

"I am so happy for you Osamu."

"Please don't cry mom."

"I know I shouldn't but my son in a play. Is there anything you can't do?"

Ken just rolled his eyes at his parents. Sure Ken was a genius too with the help of the Dark Spore and even though he didn't feel it anymore he was still smart but Osamu was the first born so it didn't matter. Ken walked to his room leaving them to praise their oldest son. When Ken got to his room his cell phone was blinking. When he looked at the message he blushed. It was from Miyako.

 _"Hey are you free?"_

He decided to call her. It didn't take her long to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Miyako what's up?"

"I know it is a lot to ask you to take the time to come over but do you think you can? I need your help."

"Help with what? I thought the Calculus homework was pretty easy."

"It was. It has nothing to do with homework. Please Ken I think you are the only one who can help me right now."

"What about Hikari?"

"Yeah considering she got me into this mess I'd rather not."

"You mean with the play?"

"Yeah but I don't want to talk over the phone."

"Okay I will be there soon."

"Thank you so much Ken.

"You're welcome Miyako."

Ken then walked out of his room and Osamu was showing his parents the script and all the lines he had to learn. It wasn't until Ken was grabbing his coat that is father spoke up to him.

"Where are you off to son?"

"Oh Miyako called. She needs help with some homework. Since we are in the same classes I told her I would go over and help."

"Please don't stay out late Ken."

"I won't mom."

"Hey tell Miyako thanks again for me."

"Sure."

That was all Ken said to his brother before he walked out the door. Ken decided to take the bus. Sure it would take a little longer than the train but the bus stop was closer to her apartment building. When Ken go off he bus he was standing outside of Miyako's favorite cafe. He stopped in and picked up her favorite pastry.

"Hey Ken what are you doing here?"

"Hey Iori. Miyako asked for help with something so I thought I would pick up her favorite pastry for her."

"Is she okay? I feel like I haven't been able to see all of you since you all entered high school."

"Yeah she is okay. And don't worry you will be with us again next year."

"Yeah I know. I take my entrance exams in a couple of months. Miyako actually said she would help me study for those."

"Well if you'd like I can help too if she gets busy."

"Thanks Ken I appreciate it. How about we just make it a study group. I would love the both of you helping me."

"Sounds great. We will make the plans when it gets closer."

Ken just looked at the younger teen. Iori had definitely gotten taller but still not as tall af Ken. He was probably around the same height as Miyako and she reached his shoulders. Ken was then taken from his thoughts when he heard someone call for Iori.

"Come on Iori we need to study."

"I'm coming Noriko."

"Noriko?"

"Yeah," Iori blushed. "We are in the same class this year."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Good luck with Miyako."

It was then that Ken had a blush of his own. Iori smiled and walked away. As Ken watched him go he knew he had to get to Miyako's. When he reached her building he took a quick look in the store to see if her parents were there. The only person inside was her sister Momoe. She was reading a magazine just waiting for people to come in. Ken then went up to her apartment. When he knocked on her door her father answered.

"Hello Mr. Inoue."

"Hello Ken. Miyako said you were coming by. Come on in. I will get her for you."

"Thank you sir."

Ken didn't have to wait long for Mr. Inoue to return with Miyako. "Thank you so much for coming Ken. We can talk in my room."

"Alright. Oh this is for you." Ken handed her the pastry.

"Oh I haven't had one of these in forever! Thank you so much."

Ken stopped when they were walking by the kitchen. "Hello Mrs. Inoue."

"Oh hello Ken. Dinner is almost ready would you like to stay?"

"Sure sounds great."

"Alright I will call you both when it is ready."

"Thank you."

Ken and Miyako walked in her room and she closed the door. Ken sat down in the computer chair and on the desk sat the script for the play. "I thought you weren't going to take the part?"

"I don't know yet but he told me to take the script to think it over. I have two days to make a decision."

"How do you feel about it?"

"As much as I want to be mad at Hikari right now I can't be. It is just my fault as hers. I should have made my voice sound horrible. Then maybe I could go on with my normal life."

"You and I both know we don't have normal lives Miyako."

"I know," Miyako then grabbed her D-3 from her backpack.

"You still carry yours too?"

"Yeah. Hoping it will light up one day. Do you think of Wormmon?"

"Everyday."

"Same. I would rather be facing evil Digimon than this play."

Ken let out a laugh. "That says a lot."

"What do you think I should do?"

"Well it is up to you Miyako. I can't make the decision for you."

"Why does this seem to be the hardest decision I have to make. What would you do?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Would you do it?"

"Well my decision would be based on a lot of things."

"Like what?"

"Well it would depend on what part I would be told to think about taking, who was playing the other role opposite to mine, if I would feel comfortable being in a part that would require myself to have a love interest with them. Things like that."

"Well that makes it harder then. No one is cast in the role of Raoul yet. So I can't even think about the love interest side."

"Well you can with one side. Isn't the Phantom in love with Christine too?"

"I already forgot about that. It will be so weird doing that with your brother."

"Osamu doesn't seem bothered."

"Of course he doesn't. I'm sorry to say I know he is your brother Ken, but he is just so suffocating. Maybe if the part of Raoul was someone I knew rather than a student I didn't know or couldn't stand it would be easier."

Ken smiled a little on the inside. He was happy that Miyako didn't seem to return the feelings for him that his brother seems to put out for her. Though that didn't mean he should tell her how he feels. She hasn't shown that kind of interest in his in years. Ken was broken from his thoughts when Mrs. Inoue knocked on the door and said that dinner was ready.

After they ate Ken was helping Miyako clean up the kitchen. She was washing the dishes and he was drying. They weren't talking. He knew she was thinking about the play. While they were eating her parents were talking about it saying how she should take the part. Ken looked out of the corner of his eyes to the beautiful girl. He could see it in her eyes that she was still unsure and she was upset that everyone seemed to think she should take the part. After they finished cleaning up Ken had said he needed to get home.

"Thanks for coming over Ken."

"Anytime Miyako. You know that."

"I know. I have a lot to think about."

"I know you do but remember it is ultimately your decision. If you decide to not take the part then no one can be mad at you for it. You didn't want it in the first place. And if you do decide to take it then great. And it would have been your final decision to do it and no one elses."

"I am glad I asked for for help on this. You seem to be the only one who isn't forcing me to do this. If your brother didn't say anything when he left my parents wouldn't have known about it. Then I wouldn't have to think about this so much."

"Don't drive yourself crazy with thinking over it to much. We all know how you get then you overthink things."

"Shut up Ken," Miyako said with a laugh.

Ken had said good night to Miyako. She gave him a quick hug which he returned trying to hide his blush. When she pulled back she smiled at him. He walked out the door and went on his way back to Tamachi. He knew she had a lot to think about and wished he could help her more. It was then he knew there was something he could do to help. Hopefully he would be making the right decision as well.

* * *

Well there is the next chapter. The next chapter they will actually start rehersals. So I hope you all liked the chapter. And as always please review!


	3. Chapter 3

So here is chapter three. I really hope people are enjoying this but I am not getting reviews so I am not sure if I will continue with this or not. But any who on with the story. I also realized I never used Cody's Japanese name in the last chapter but I did go back and fix it.

Also thank you Donna365 for favoriting this story.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprises

Miyako didn't realize that two days would go by as fast as they did. She was walking to school with Takeru since they still lived in the same building together. While they walked in silence she thought about how she missed walking with Iori. She was thinking about her conversation with him from last night. Not that it helped much.

 _"Have you made a decision Miyako?"_

 _"No Iori I haven't. I don't know what I am going to do."_

 _"But you need to decide by tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah I know thanks for reminding me."_

 _"I know this is a lot for you to think about but I think you should do it."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because you are always doing either homework or working on computers. I know you like to sing Miyako and I think this is your chance to do something else you like to do."_

 _"Yeah I like to sing Iori but not in front of hundreds of people."_

 _"I know it is a freaky feeling but you will have Hikari with you right?"_

 _"Yeah she will be there."_

 _"Well that will help. And Ken's brother."_

 _"Let's not talk about him okay."_

 _"But Hikari told me that he likes you."_

 _"I think everyone knows he does."_

 _"Anyways I need to get going. I promised Grandpa I would help him at the Dojo. But think about what I said."_

 _"I will Iori."_

Miyako had thought about it but it didn't really help. Maybe she could talk to Takeru about it. "Takeru?"

"What's up Miyako?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"Do about what?"

"The play."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Well I think you should do what you want to do."

"You sound like Ken."

"Well he is pretty smart."

"Yeah I know he is."

"And you are too Miyako. If he isn't in first place in marks you are. But this decision you make should be the one that will make you happy."

Miyako and Takeru didn't realize they had gotten to the school until Himeko yelled for Takeru. He waved to her as she walked over to the both of them. Miyako watched as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave her a smile and a hello. Miyako returned the smile to the young girl. Takeru then turned back to Miyako.

"Just remember to do what makes you happy Miyako. If doing the play will then go for it. If it doesn't then don't do it."

"Still haven't decided Miyako?"

"No I haven't Himeko."

"Well Takeru is right but I think you should do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah well I am working backstage with props and well I heard another girl trying out for the part and she was horrible but if you don't do it she will be the only one who seems to know the part."

Miyako didn't know what to say. She knew Himeko was trying to help but telling her that no one else seemed to measure up to herself made it seem harder to say no if she wanted too. Miyako almost hated the girl for saying that. Though she could never really hate the young girl. It was then she heard the first bell and knew that she only had a few more hours to decide.

Unfortunately the day seemed to go on really quickly for Miyako and it didn't help that Ken was almost ignoring her. He seemed to be dodging her every second. The only time they talked was in class and that was because they had too. She didn't know what she did wrong but she would find out after school. Even if she had to corner him.

When the final class got out Miyako went looking for Ken but she couldn't find him. She was about to head to the field to see if he and Daisuke were practicing soccer but someone yelling her name stopped her. She turned to see who was calling her.

"Osamu. I thought rehearsals started today?"

"They do but the director was looking for you. He needs your decision."

"Oh right. Yeah I guess I better head to the auditorium."

They both walked in silence. Every once in a while she would feel Osamu trying to take her hand but she would move it so he couldn't reach it. She would either brush a strand of hair behind her ear or pretend to have an itch she had to scratch. Luckily they didn't have to walk long. They entered the auditorium and Miyako was then almost knocked over.

"Hello to you too Hikari."

"So are you going to do it?"

"Hikari..."

"Please Miyako? I would love to do this with you."

"I..."

"Ah there you are Miyako. So have you made your decision?"

"Yes I have. I love that you really want me for this part and...," Miyako looked into Hikari's brown eyes and she wished she didn't. She had decided not to do it but looking at her pleading eyes how could she now. "I would love to be Christine."

Hikari hugged her again and the director was thanking her for taking the part. Miyako walked on the stage with Hikari. The director had told them that they would start from "Hannibal" where they would meet the new owners and the vicomte. That made Miyako nervous. She didn't know who was going to play Raoul.

Hikari and Miyako and a couple other girls were off stage waiting to be called in for their parts. The chorus that was picked started to sing along with the girl playing Carlotta. Miyako knew the girl. She had a couple of classes with her. She was a nice girl and always talked to her in classes. Everything came to a stand still when she didn't hit a note right.

"Akiko you need to go a little higher. Carlotta is a soprano so you need to be one. Now again."

Miyako was happy when the girl got it right the second time around. Finally it came to the part where they would meet the new mangers and see who the new Vicomte would be.

"This way, gentlemen, this way. Rehearsals, as you see, are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's "Hannibal"."

"Monsieur Lefèvre, I am rehersing."

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry. I know there have been rumors of my immediate retirement. I can tell you now that they are all true." Akiko playing Carlotta turned to her counterpart.

"Ah-ha!"

"And I would like to introduce you to the gentlemen who now own the Opéra Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles André." Everyone clapped. Akiko then stepped forward. "Gentlemen, Signora Carlotta Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now."

"Brava, Brava."

"Ahem."

"And Signor Ubaldo Piangi."

The boy stepping forward who plays Firmin. "And we would like to introduce our new Patrone. The Vicomte de Chagny."

The director then pointed at Miyako but she was glued at the spot. When then Vicomte was introduced Ken had walked out. She was shaken out of her stupor when Hikari lightly tapped her. She then remembered her line.

"It's Raoul. Before my father died, at the house by the sea. I guess you can say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte."

"Christine he's so handsome."

Ken then saw the director turn to him. "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts. Especially the world renowned Opéra Populaire. It is an honor to meet you all. I believe I am keeping you from your rehersal. I will be here this evening to share in your great triumph. My apologize Signor."

"Thank you Monsieur de Vicomte."

Ken then walked off stage right by Miyako and Hikari. "He wouldn't recognize me."

"Christine he just didn't see you."

"CUT! Great job everyone. Miyako you were a little late with your line but you recovered quickly. Ken great job. You hit your lines one hundred percent. Tomorrow we will pick up here where Carlotta will walk away from rehearsals and Christine will take over her place."

Everyone started to walk off the stage grabbing their belongings. Hikari said she would wait for her outside. Miyako nodded to the girl and then turned to Ken who was still standing on the stage not moving. Miyako walked over to him.

"Is this why you were ignoring me today?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I knew if I talked to you I would blow the surprise."

"Why?"

"Because I had a feeling you would be taking the part. I knew Hikari would pull out the pleading brown eyes. And I figured it would help if you had two people here to help you."

"You are too sweet to me."

"I would do anything to help you Miyako."

* * *

There is chapter 3. I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry for the delay in updating. The holidays definitely got to me. Missing my mother since this was the first year without her. But I got it done finally and hopefully it won't take so long to update again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all. Sorry for the delay in udating. I have been sick. There is probably only two more chapter after this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. After this I will be starting a sequel to Past Lives Returns.

A huge thank you to DigimonAT0318 and Jenny for the reviews. Also another huge thank you to Ken-chanx3 and Starlit Storyteller for following and favoriting my story! You all are the best!

Well on with chapter 4. I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Days before the Play

Miyako was sitting in her room running lines with Osamu, Ken and Hikari. They were practicing the finale. Miyako was usually not someone who held her tongue but today she was. Osamu really wanted to practice the kiss they had to share and he wasn't even trying to hide his excitement. Miyako looked over to Ken who looked disappointing, and why wouldn't he. She couldn't even kiss him when they were running lines when they were supposed too.

"You try my patience. Make your choice."

 _"Pitiful creature of Darkness, what kind of life have your known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone."_

Before their lips could touch Miyako backed away. "I'm sorry."

"You do know you can't back away during the performance."

"Yeah I know Osamu. It just makes me nervous. I promise when the time comes I will kiss you and Ken when I have too."

"It would be better if we did it while rehearsing so it would look believable during the show."

"Don't worry even if we did it now and then in the show it still wouldn't look believable. Everyone will be able to tell I have never kissed anyone before."

"Okay," Hikari stepped in seeing that her friend was getting heated. "I say we call it a night. We have another rehearsal tomorrow with the entire cast so maybe we can ask the director for help."

"Help with what?"

"Miyako. Talk to him privately and tell him her fears about kissing you and Ken. Maybe he will have a solution."

"Alright sounds like a plan then. Come on Ken we should be getting home anyways."

"You go on ahead. Mom knows I am staying here to study with Miyako."

"I will see you at home then. Good night Miyako, Hikari."

"Night Osamu. I need to get going too. I promised Daisuke that I would help him with English. I will see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya Hikari."

"Night Hikari."

Ken and Miyako watched her leave. When Osamu and Hikari left Miyako could feel the awkward silence between her and Ken. She could only wonder if he could feel it too.

"So Advance Chemistry."

"Right. Sorry Ken I seemed to have lost my head for a moment."

"It is alright."

"I hope you aren't mad at me."

Ken turned to look at her. She had her back to him grabbing her books from her bag. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I can't seem to get over my fears of my first kiss I guess."

"Miyako you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Tell that to your brother then."

"I think he is just upset because he is kinda starting to see that his feelings for you are not being returned to him."

"Perhaps it is because I told him I didn't like him the way he likes me."

"You did what?"

"Yeah the other day at school."

"That explains why he was miserable on the way home. But I think he still likes you."

"Yeah I kinda got that today. I am sure he was hoping I would kiss him and then tell him I was wrong the other day and profess my love for him. Yeah no thanks."

Ken laughed as they sat down on her floor. They both opened their books and before they knew it they had papers everywhere. Miyako was looking through her notes looking for something but Ken could see she was getting frustrated looking.

"What do you need?"

"I can't find my Equilibrium equation and constants. I just want to see if I got it right in the homework assignment."

"Here you can look at mine."

"Thanks."

Miyako looked at his notes and then looked at her answer. Lucky for her she actually got it right without looking at the equation. She didn't realize that Ken had moved a little closer to her and was looking at her answer.

"I knew you had it right."

"Sometimes I get it backwards. I don't know why. I mean I know this stuff but I don't know why I have been second guessing myself lately."

"You have a lot on your mind."

"Well right now the only thing on my mind should be Chemistry."

"Look the test isn't for another couple of days. I say we just go back at it tomorrow."

"Are you sure Ken?"

"Yeah I am. You need a break."

"You're the best."

"I try to be."

Ken didn't know when it happened but while they were talking he and Miyako seemed to have gotten closer together. Ken then looked up into Miyako's eyes and he then realized that she had noticed too. She didn't seem to be backing away so he didn't move either. In his head he heard a voice telling him to lean forward more, to kiss her before she moved away. Of course as if Miyako heard that voice she did just that. She moved to stand up off the floor. Ken then did the same.

"So um yeah, study tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. Hey Miyako?"

"Yeah?"

Before he lost his nerve Ken did the one thing he had wanted to do for a while. He leaned down slowly as to not scare her but as he got closer it seemed that she closed her eyes and started to meet him in the middle. It was simple but to Ken it was amazing. When Ken opened his eyes he could see the blush on Miyako's cheek and he was certain he was just as red.

"If it is any consolation it was my first kiss too."

"Ken..."

"I'm sorry if I scared you a little Miyako but something was telling me I had to kiss you. And this isn't the first time and I have wanted to do that for a while."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I know from Daisuke that you used to have a small crush on me and while I may have been a little naive back then too it I think I have always felt something for you too."

"Well you were going through a bit of a tough time back then."

"Yeah that is true. I just wanted you to know that. I do value our friendship and I really hope I didn't ruin it or make it weird between us. With Osamu around I never really get to act on my feelings because then people would probably think I am trying to out shine him. But with no one else here I think I finally found the courage to do so."

"First off I am going to kill Daisuke for telling you and second I don't think I ever stopped having a crush on you. I just buried it. You joined us in the Digital World and we all became such great friends. I never thought you would have feelings for me so I did my best to tell myself that my crush was just that, a crush."

"Would you like to go out on a date once this play is over?"

"I'd love too."

The next day Miyako felt like it went by way to fast. She was walking to the auditorium before she knew it. Sure she had kissed Ken last night but now to kiss him in front of people that made her nervous. When she opened the door Hikari ran up to her friend.

"So I talked to the director and he said we can rehearse one of the kissing scenes for you."

"Oh." Luckily for her Hikari missed the blush coming up on her cheeks.

"Yeah but Osamu came in while we were talking and he really wants to do the finale. Of course he agreed."

"Great."

"I know you aren't excited about it Miyako but it needs to be done."

"Hikari is right and this time you can't back away Miyako."

"I know Osamu and don't worry I won't."

Everyone got into place. Ken walked on to the stage and Miyako gave him a small smile. Sure she saw him all day but she couldn't help it. He was all to happy to return it. She was taken out of her thoughts when the director started to talk.

"Okay everyone we will be practicing the finale. Ken and Osamu you both stand over there. Miyako you need to be over there. Perfect. Okay everyone places. ACTION."

 _"Monsieur I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?"_

Miyako gasps on cue.

 _"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine. Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice, this is the point of no return!"_

 _"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_

 _"Christine forgive me, please forgive me. I did it all for you and all for nothing./_ _ **Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend."**_

 _ **"We had such hopes/**_ _Too late for turning back_ _ **/Now those hopes are shattered/**_ _Too late for prayers and pity."_

 _"Say you love him/_ _ **All hope of cries for help/**_ _And my life is over./_ _ **No point in fighting.**_ _ **For either way you choose**_ _ **you cannot win./**_ _he has to win."_

 _"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?"_

 _"Why make her lie to you to save me?_

 _"Angel of music/_ _ **Past the point of no return/**_ _Who deserves this?/_ _Christine, say no! Don't throw your life away for my sake. /_ _ **His life is now the prize which you must earn./**_ _I fought so hard to free you. /_ _ **You've past the point of no return./**_ _Angel of music..."_

 _"You deceived me._ I gave you my mind blindly."

"You try my patience make your choice."

Miyako started walking towards Osamu. _"Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone."_

Taking a deep breath Miyako then leaned forward and Osamu met her half way. Her hand came up to touch his cheek and their lips met. To not put a lot of emotion into it came easy for her. Kissing him was nothing like kissing Ken last night. When they broke apart they heard the director yell cut.

"Alright that was great. Now I would like to see some of the girls who have been practicing their ballet moves to come out. Hikari you said you have been helping the girls?"

"Yes sir I have been."

"That is good news. Miyako I need you in the back at wardrobe. The dresses have finally come in and we need to get you fitted."

"Oh okay sure."

"Remember everyone this is just days away. Here is to hoping the costumes fit and everyone has their moves down."

In the back Miyako couldn't believe that this was finally almost over. She would breath a sigh of relief but the girl tying the corset behind her made that impossible. Miyako was sure that by the time she was done she would need help getting off the floor. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in she is decent."

"Just wanted to see how the fitting is going. How much work needs to be done?"

"Not much sir. Luckily we got her measurements. We just need to bring up the bottom of the dresses a little so she doesn't trip."

"Excellent. I am glad to see that."

"Are these supposed to be this tight?"

"Sorry Miyako but this is what the girls wore back then. It was the style."

"Well there was seriously something wrong with them."

"Haha well I am glad to see that everything fits. I also wanted to talk to you Miyako without everyone else around."

"Why did I do something wrong?"

"No not really. I was told that this was your first time kissing Osamu. But you all have been running lines outside of school."

"Yes sir."

"Why is that?"

"Well I was just a little uncomfortable doing it I guess."

"It showed today."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now are we going to have this problem in a few days?"

"No sir. I think after today I got it down."

"Good to hear. I will let to change. It looks like you want to pass out."

"Thank you."

When the director walked out of the room the girl started to undo the corset. "Sorry if it was a little tight Miyako. Once we get it actually to your shape it won't be so tight."

"That is good to know. So I won't pass out on stage?"

"No of course not, I promise. We need you to be able to sing. And I must admit you surprised me."

"I did?"

"Yes. I didn't think you could hit those high notes. No one seemed to be able too. But I am glad it was you."

"Why me?"

"Why not Miyako? You are most definitely Christine. And even with your measurements we didn't really need to do any alterations on the costumes. Almost as if they were made for you to wear them."

"Well you do need to fix somethings."

"Yeah but they are small fixes. They won't take long. It will also fit better when you aren't wearing your bra."

When the girl completely finished undoing the corset Miyako let out a sigh of relief. She heard the girl giggle behind her. Miyako put her uniform back on and was about to walk out of the room but first she turned and looked back to the girl.

"What is your name by the way? I think I should know the name of the girl who is causing my not to breath anymore."

"Haha my name is Haruka."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

Miyako left the room and Hikari was waiting for her. The girls walked out of the auditorium together. All Miyako could think about this play ending and then going out on her first date with Ken.

* * *

Alright there is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Busy time for me. Working 20 days in a row so I was writing between working and sleeping and remembering to eat. But the next chapter will probably be the last and then this silly story will be out of my head. Then I shall start the sequel to Past Lives Return. Enjoy all.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright everyone here is the last chapter. I am going to say this...I am not going to do every line from The Phantom of the Opera. I will be jumping around to some songs/lines so bare with me. So any who on with the story.

I do not own Digimon.

* * *

Chapter 5: Coming to the End

Miyako couldn't believe how quickly the night of the play had arrived. It seemed like just yesterday she was in her first fitting for her costumes and now she is getting put in her first completed dress for the night. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made her jump.

"Relax Miyako."

"Sorry Haruka."

"Come in."

"Sorry to bother you but is she almost ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I will see you out there Miyako."

All Miyako could do was nod at the director. Just then Hikari came into the room. "Hey I just looked out in the audience. It is a full house."

"Great."

"And your whole family is out there."

"Well that just makes this better. Chizuru will be getting up and going to the bathroom every five minutes."

"Yeah I saw her. How far along is she?"

"Seven months I think."

"Wow. Does she know if it is a boy or girl?"

"No she wanted to be surprised. Is her husband Sota out there?"

"I didn't see him."

"Okay everyone places!"

"Well I guess it's time. I'm nervous Miyako."

"Don't be Hikari. You will be fine."

"Yeah as long as Taichi keeps his voice down cheering me on out there."

"Is Mimi here with him?"

"Yeah and so is Sora and Yamato."

"I am sure they will keep in line."

"Yeah you're right."

Miyako and Hikari walk over to the stage and see the curtain closed. The director walked out and everyone started clapping. Instead of introducing himself and talking about how he came to this idea of the production he just started the play right out.

"Now some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera. A mystery never fully explained. We were told that this (the curtain opens slightly behind him), is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. The workshops have repaired it and wired parts of it with the new electric light. Perhaps we can frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination. Gentlemen..."

Then the music started from the band and the curtain moved to slowly open with the chandelier slowly rising off he floor. The audience clapped when everyone came out on stage for their first scene. As the night went on the play went off without a mistake. It came time to see the Phantom for the first time.

Ken had just walked out of the room and the door was locked. Miyako walked out from behind the changing wall and the candles were blown out. Suddenly Osamu's voice came through.

 _"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your gory. Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph."_

 _"Angel I hear you! Speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me. Enter at last, master."_

 _"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"_

 _"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me strange angel!"_

 _"I am your Angel of Music, come to me Angel of Music..."_

"Who is that voice? Who is it in there?" Ken tried to open the door. "Christine? Christine!?"

Miyako who was trying her best to ignore Ken and not mess up the scene reached out to take Osamu's hand. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw Mr. and Mrs Ichijouji in the front. They were beaming looking at their oldest son. When her hand went into his the music then suddenly changed. Miyako knew she couldn't miss her cue.

 _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream I again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind."_

 _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though your turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

 _"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear,/_ _ **It's me they hear./**_ _Your spirit and my voice,/_ _ **My spirit and your voice,/**_ _ **In one combined. / The Phantom of the Opera is there/**_ _Inside my mind./_ _ **Inside your mind."**_

As Osamu and Miyako finished their song the audience was in awe. Miyako was trying not to look into the audience but she could see her father with his portable camera rolling. 'Thanks dad I really want to remember this.' Was all she could think.

As the night went on it was almost time for the intermission. They were doing the Il Muto act. Osamu had just interrupted the act and the girl playing Carlotta had just lost her singing voice. 'Not that she had one to begin with.' Miyako thought. Before she knew it she was running into Ken after the stage hand had been killed.

"Are you alright?"

"Raoul we're not safe here."

 _"Why have you brought me here?"_

 _"We can't go back there."_

 _"We must return."_

 _"He'll kill you. His eyes will find us there./_ _ **Christine don't say that./**_ _Those eyes that burn./_ _ **Don't even think it./**_ _If he has to kill a thousand men./_ _ **Forget this waking nightmare./**_ _The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again./_ _ **The Phantom of the Opera is a fable, believe me. There is no Phantom of the Opera./**_ _ **My god who is this man/**_ _who hunts to kill?/_ _ **This mask of death?/**_ _I can't escape from him.../_ _ **Whose is this voice you hear.../**_ _and never will./_ _ **with every breath./**_ _ **And in this labyrinth where night is blind the Phantom of the opera is here/**_ _ **there**_ _inside my mind/_ _ **your mind."**_

 _"There is no Phantom of the Opera."_

 _"Raoul I've been there, to his world of unending night. To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul I've seen him. Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face in the darkness, darkness. But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I never heard before."_

 _"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."_

 _"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore."_

 _"Christine, Christine."_

 _"_ Christine." Osamu whispered."

 _"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears, I'm here. Nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, Let daylight dry your tears, I'm here. With you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

 _"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

 _"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

 _"All I want is freedom. A world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

 _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too? Christine, that's all I ask of you."_

 _"Say you'll share with me one love, one life time. Say the word and I will follow you./_ _ **Share each day with me, each night, each morning. /**_ _Say you love me./_ _ **You know I do./**_ _ **Love me, that's all I ask of you. "**_

With their lips meeting Ken almost forgot that he had to pick Miyako up and spin with her. When he did Miyako didn't need to act out her smile. When he placed her down and leaned down to kiss her again she met him half way. Miyako almost forgot they were in a play and had to start singing again soon. She didn't want this to end.

 _ **" Anywhere you go let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you." **_They shared another kiss. Miyako didn't want to pull away again but she knew they had too. _"I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul."_

 _"Christine I love you."_

 _"Order your fine horses. Be with them at the door."_

 _"And soon you'll be beside me."_

 _"You'll guard me and you'll hide me."_

As Ken and Miyako walked off set Osamu came out from the shadows. He slowly picked up the rose that Miyako dropped when her song with Ken started. He knew she was supposed to but when he watched them it seemed that when they kissed and looked into each others eyes when they sang together he knew a part of them were not acting.

 _"I gave you my music. Made your song take wing and now how you've repaid me. Denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing, Christine."_ Miyako and Ken could he heard off stage to make it seem like they were repeating the lines they sang in his head. A part of him was really mad at them. How could Miyako choose his brother over him? How could Ken betray him when he knew he had a thing for Miyako. It wasn't like he was hiding it. Before he knew it he was climbing up the statue. _"You will curse the day you did not do, all that the Phantom asked of YOU!"_

During the intermission Ken's parents went out into the hallway where they met up with Miyako's family. They made a little small talk about how well the play was going and that you really got the romantic and the hostile tension between Ken, Miyako and Osamu. Chizuru who was finally happy to go to the bathroom heard someone follow her in. When she was done and washing her hands she was happy to see her sister had walked in.

"Hey there little sister. How are you?"

"I will be happy to get out of these corsets."

"Well I have to admit that I am proud of you. I mean I knew you could sing but damn girl."

"Thanks. How are you and this little one doing?"

"Besides having to go to the bathroom every 20 minutes we are okay. Glad that we were able to hold out until the intermission."

"That is good. I don't think the next half is that long so hopefully you can hold out again."

"I am sure we will. We did it once already right little one?"

"Speaking of the next half I need to get back before the intermission is over."

"Alright well break a leg."

"Don't say that or I will."

"Too late but you'll be fine."

Miyako went back to the auditorium with the rest of the cast. The rest of the play seemed to fly by it seemed. Before she knew it they were preparing for "Don Juan". Miyako was nervous. This was a huge part for the climax but she was scared for the final of this scene. She was afraid of falling into the floor. She knew that there was something ready to catch her and Osamu but that doesn't really help. She knelled down onto the stage floor and was redoing the ribbon on the roses.

 _"You have come here, in pursuit for your deepest urge. In pursuit of the wish which til now has been silent, silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided, decided. Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our game of make believe are at an end. Past all thought of if or when. No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return the final threshold. What warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return."_

 _"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imaged our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thought, I've decided, decided. Past the point of no return no going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun! Past the thought of right or wrong. One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud bursting to bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?_ _ **Past the point of no return. The final threshold, the bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn! We've past the point of no return."**_

When the time came everyone in the audience gasped when the line was cut and Osamu and Miyako fell through the floor. They finally got to the finale and it was then Osamu knew Miyako really wasn't giving her all for their kiss like she did with Ken. Here he knew she was acting for the play where with Ken they both seemed lost in each other. While he was jealous of his younger brother he knew now that he needed to step aside. This here was proof to him now that Miyako really doesn't feel for him like she does for Ken.

"Take him, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone. Forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find you. Take the boat right from me never to tell. Forget what you know of the Angel in Hell. Go now! Go now and leave me!" Osamu went into the other room with the music box. _"Masquerade painted faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you."_ Oasmu turned to Miyako who had followed him. _"Christine I love you."_ Miyako walked up to him and gave him back the ring he handed her not to long ago. She turned and left. He could hear them singing to each other the lines they sang in "All I ask of you." Their words of love for each other. _"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music...of the night!"_ Osamu smashed a mirror and then walked through it. Then the curtain closed and everyone in the audience stood up and clapped. Then the curtain opened and everyone was standing in a line holding hands and bowed.

After the audience was let out all the families were waiting for their kids to come out from changing. Miyako and Hikari came out together. Mimi went up and hugged both girls.

"Wow you guys were great! And Taichi was quiet the entire time."

"Well I had too or else you said you weren't cooking for a week."

"Really you threatened to make him fend for himself?"

"I sure did Hikari."

"I thought it was a great idea."

"You would Sora."

"Hey you better watch it Yamato."

"Why I am the one that cooks."

"Yeah but I could make you do the dishes afterwards too."

"Damn it."

Everyone let out a laugh. Just then Ken and Osamu walked out. They could see that their parents were giving both boys praise but most of it went to Osamu. At that point Ken saw Miyako in the crowd and walked over to her. His parents watched him go over to her and without a word he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss which she gladly returned. Ken was happy to let Osamu get all the praise from his parents. He was happy to have Miyako at his side. He knew he didn't have to prove or look for any way to get attention from her, and vise versa. Mimi, Sora and Hikari were congratulating them and Daisuke who came up and gave him a high five after finally finding them in the crowd this was all Ken needed. His friends and his girlfriend. All Miyako could think was that maybe this play wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Okay there is the end of this story. I will be starting the sequel to Past Lives Return soon. If not this weekend then it will be next weekend. I hope you all liked this little story. I know it isn't the best but I had to get it out of my head.


End file.
